A new chance
by lotus flower 15
Summary: —Sa-Sasuke — Tartamudeó mientras este se le acercaba lentamente con una sonrisa ladina. Y ella sabía que esa sonrisa no significaba nada bueno. Resumen completo dentro...
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen:**

La venganza nunca lleva a nada bueno, pero nadie piensa igual al otro, o por lo menos no ha vivido lo mismo coma para poder opinar sobre las decisiones del prójimo.

—Sa-Sasuke — Tartamudeó mientras este se le acercaba lentamente con una sonrisa ladina. Y ella sabía que esa sonrisa no significaba nada bueno.

_Miedo…_

— ¡Ya déjame por favor!— chilló entre lágrimas mientras el pelinegro la acariciaba sin vergüenza alguna.

_Desesperación…_

—No puede ser… — susurró al ver el estado de su amiga— ¡Maldito teme, juro que te mataré! —gritó mientras apretaba fuertemente el cuerpo de la kunoichi y las lágrimas perfilaban su rostro.

_Soledad…_

Gruesas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas. Sentía rabia, ¿Cómo pudo ese maldito matar a sus padres después de lo que le hizo?, sentía dolor, y ahora sin sus padres, se sentía sola.

_Sorpresas…_

— ¡Sakura-chan! — gritó Naruto al ver como esta caía desmallada, más no pudo moverse de su sitio por un peso repentino que cayó sobre sí.

—Muévete Fugaku-baka — chilló una pelirroja pateando al mencionado — Fíjate, eres tan feo que esa rosadita se desmalló— continuó burlándose del mismo.

"Ya empezaron", fue el pensamiento de un peliblanco pervertido, dos oji-perlas, y los dos Uchihas restantes de los que se encontraban presentes.

— ¡Cállate Uzumaki, no te das cuenta que quién la asustó fuiste tú!

—Kushina… —suspiró pesadamente el rubio mayor— luego golpeas a quien quieras, pero tenemos que levantarnos, estamos aplastando a nuestro hijo.

— ¡Cierto! — Exclamó Kushina emocionada — Mina-chan mira a nuestro bebé, está tan grande — continuó poniendo ojos soñadores hacia su hijo, el cual se encontraba completamente aturdido con la situación.

_Nuevo comienzo…_

—Lamento lo que él te hizo, pero tranquila, nosotros te vamos a apoyar— dijo Mikoto mientras le sonreía de forma maternal señalando a su esposo e hijo mayor.

_Guerras y descubrimiento…_

—Ma-mamá— pronunció aturdido mirando a todos los presentes, deshizo su chidori y miró con asombro a la cabellera rosada que se encontraba junto a su madre— Perdón por esto… Es-estaba equivocado.


	2. 1-La Misión

**1.- La Misión.**

¿Le darías otra oportunidad a esa persona que te hizo mucho daño, o simplemente te limitarías a seguir con tu vida y cargar con las consecuencias que ese ser generó en ti?

Lo más probable es que la respuesta a esta interrogante sea una negativa, y te limitases a designar a la persona cuya respuesta sea "sí" como alguien débil de carácter. Pero nadie está en los zapatos del otro como para tener la potestad de alegar lo mencionado, puede que esa víctima tengo otras preocupaciones, o que simplemente se deje llevar por un amor el cual profesa a su verdugo.

Amor, cuantas veces nos ciega dejándonos expuestos como si nos encontráramos atravesando una bruma realmente espesa y negra la cual consume todo a su paso dejándote incomunicada, atrapada, expuesta…

_Caminaba lentamente a través de una ciudad desierta y destruida la cual inmediatamente reconoció como su aldea, Konoha. Sus pasos se apresuraron buscando aunque sea una mínima señal de vida, así fue como sus pies la guiaron hacia un lugar el cual muy pocas veces había pisado, pero al cual reconocía perfectamente, los territorios del clan Uchiha._

_Camino por entre las polvorientas calles temerosa por aquella reciente inseguridad que había aflorado en su ser, fue entonces cuando lo vio... Entre unas mantitas viejas y rasgadas, las cuales se encontraban formando un improvisado refugio, se asomaba un pequeño cuerpo, de no más de dos meses de vida. Agitaba fuertemente sus bracitos en una clara muestra de que iba a llorar._

_Con la misma inseguridad que desde antes su ser traía, se acercó al bebé con el fin de evitar su llanto, pues no quería llamar la atención, ya que no dejaba de sentirse observada._

_ El pequeño cuerpecito se amoldó perfectamente entre sus brazos y con deliberada lentitud acercó su mano al rostro del niño que la observaba con sus profundos ojos de color ónix. Una sensación de familiaridad se alojó en su persona, pues aquella personita le recordaba tanto a __**él**__, con sus cabellos azabaches igual de desordenados._

_— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al escuchar esa voz tan fría, tan propia de su amor, proviniendo desde su retaguardia._

_—Sa-Sasuke— Tartamudeó un poco asustada, se giró dándole la cara mientras aprisionaba al bebé contra su pecho._

_—No merecen vivir— musitó este encolerizado desenfundando su katana y apuntándola hacia la cabeza del niño._

_— ¡NO, POR FAVOR NO! — gritó cerrando sus ojos fuertemente apretando aun más el cuerpo del infante mientras esperaba el impacto._

El sudor perlaba su blanquecina frente dándole un aspecto alterado en conjunto con su respiración agitada. Hace ya algunas semanas que tenía un sabor amargo y tedioso como el mal presentimiento en su corazón, sentía mucho miedo, aunque no lo demostrara.

Suavemente se sentaba apoyándose en una mano y la otra la dirigió a su pecho con el fin de calmar los alocados latidos de su corazón, los cuales lentamente se iban normalizando al igual que su respiración.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" pensó enfocando sus orbes jades en un punto imaginario de la habitación, se encontraba aturdida ya que ella no era de las que se afectaran mucho por sus pesadillas y presentimientos.

Se levantó de su cómoda cama y se dirigió hacia el pequeño baño de su habitación parándose frente al espejo, se lavó la cara y la secó con una toalla color blanco mientras miraba su reflejo, deparó en esos ojos verdes y opacos anteriormente tan llenos de vida, pero ya no, todo había cambiado después de que él abandonó la aldea. Recogió su rosada y larga cabellera en una coleta alta y se vistió con su traje de jounin.

Salió de su casa una vez hubo desayunado algo ligero y se encaminó hacia la torre de la hokage, pues el día anterior había sido citada para otorgarle una misión.

Llegó al despacho de su maestra encontrándose con Shizune, quien le cedió el paso hacia la oficina de Tsunade. Al entrar la rubia de ojos miel se encontraba completamente concentrada en unos documentos, pero los soltó al sentir una presencia frente a ella.

— Sakura — se dirigió la quinta a la chica, mirándola profundamente — que bueno que ya llegaste, toma, esta es tu misión — musitó extendiéndole los archivos.

Leyó con tranquilidad pues disponía de tiempo en ese momento. El tema a tratar en esos documentos era una explicación detallada de los síntomas de las víctimas de una epidemia que aquejaba a Suna, en la cual Sabaku no Gaara, el Kazekage, solicitaba, específicamente, la ayuda de su amiga Haruno Sakura, considerada la mejor medic-nin de su generación.

— ¿Todos estos son los síntomas? — preguntó la Haruno hacia su maestra.

— Creo que también presentan leves laceraciones a la piel las cuales secretan fluidos sanguinolentos— respondió la hokage.

— Está bien — dijo aceptando la misión.

— ¿Crees poder hacerlo?

— Claro — dijo sonriente la chica — fui entrenada por la mejor, a demás hace poco acabo de tratar a un Ambu que presentaba estos síntomas, así que solo planeo hacer un viaje ya que ya poseo el antídoto, trato a los enfermos, les enseño a realizar las dosis y enseguida me regreso — continuó la chica.

— Te sugiero que te quedes a descansar por lo menos un día Sakura— musitó la rubia con preocupación hacia la que consideraba su hija de corazón.

— No será necesario— respondió confiada — A demás no quiero dejar mi trabajo en el hospital estancado, y ahora si me permite, me retiro— dijo mientras esperó el asentimiento de su maestra para irse.

— Ay Sakura… — suspiró pesadamente una vez su alumna abandonó el lugar— cuando aprenderás — susurró para sí misma mientras volvía su vista hacia los papeles esparcidos en su escritorio.

Caminaba rápidamente por las calles de su aldea para poder llegar más rápido a su apartamento y poder ir más rápido a su misión.

— ¡Sakura-chan! — le llamó una voz chillona a sus espaldas prolongando el "chan" de más. Lentamente giró sobre sus pasos siendo recibida por los fuertes brazos de su hermano del alma, el rubio atolondrado de ojos azules, Naruto Uzumaki.

— Naruto — dijo a modo de saludo con una sonrisa más falsa que las de su pálido y pelinegro amigo y compañero de equipo, Sai.

— ¿A dónde vas Sakura-chan? — preguntó despistado el rubio.

— Voy a alistarme para salir de misión.

— Oh, ya veo. Iba a invitarte a comer ramen… — dijo desanimado el rubio— bueno, será para la próxima, dattebayo! — continuó recobrando su alegría. La chica le sonrió y se despidió de él retornando su camino.

Se sentía angustiada, pues algo le decía que no debería abandonar su aldea, por eso su excusa de querer regresar al hospital, realmente quería regresar rápido a su aldea, pero no podía decepcionar a su amigo Gaara.

Su mente era una bruma completa, como si de un cutre callejón sin salida se tratase, simplemente se limitaría a ignorar sus miedos y cumplir con su deber como ninja, terminó de arreglar su equipaje y caminó hacia la salida de su aldea. Tres días fueron los que demoró su viaje, al llegar fue recibida con calidez, terminando hospedada en la casa del Kazekage, aunque fuera por tan solo unas horas.

— ¿Hay Aloe vera en la aldea? — preguntó la kunoichi mientras preparaba el antídoto en las instalaciones del hospital. Recibiendo una mirada interrogativa de parte de un chico de cabello marrón oscuro, quien era observado por una rubia de cuatro coletas, quien ante la interrogativa cara de su hermano llevó una mano hacia su rostro en señal de resignación.

— ¿Es muy importante? — preguntó Kankuro, recibiendo un ligero golpe por parte de Temari, escena muy típica entre los hermanos mayores de Gaara.

— Pues el Aloe vera es bueno para las laceraciones de la piel— respondió la ojijade.

— Entonces iré a conseguirlo— respondieron al unísono los hermanos, recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa cálida de parte de la del exótico cabello rosado.

Una vez preparada la primera dosis, capacitó a todo el personal médico para realizar el antídoto, quedando así, todos muy contentos con el brillante trabajo de la chica. Como prácticamente su misión había finalizado partió a recoger sus cosas.

— Llegaste y te pusiste a trabajar, ni siquiera descansaste del viaje, y ¿ya te vas? — preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, Gaara quien llevaba tiempo viendo a la chica guardar sus cosas, se dispuso a hablar.

— Sí, es que aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer en Konoha, kazekage-sama — respondió la chica.

— Pero tu chakra está muy agotado— dijo el pelirrojo preocupado.

— Tranquilo, no me pasará nada — mostró una de sus sonrisas conciliadoras con tal de no ser apabullada por el montón de razones por las cual no debería marcharse que el de ojos verde claro de seguro le diría.

— Está bien, no te molestaré más — dijo el kazekage a sabiendas de que la chica era muy terca — Una cosa más — agregó mientras se daba la vuelta para abandonar la habitación — No me gustan las formalidades viniendo de ti o de Naruto.

— Wakata, Gaara-kun — respondió esta con una sonrisa, su amigo sonrió y abandonó la habitación. La chica agrandó su sonrisa al ver el gesto del chico, pues su antigua actitud era como la de su amor, Sasuke Uchiha, y al verlo sonreír de esa forma le dio esperanzas de que el Uchiha también podría cambiar.

Llevaba ya cuatro días fuera de su aldea y tres horas fuera de la aldea de la arena, se sentía expuesta e insegura, pues en todo el tiempo que llevaba de viaje no había dormido más de dos horas en las cuales paró a descansar durante lapsos de una hora, y sumándole a esto su falta de chakra, su cuerpo ya le estaba pasando la factura.

Disminuyó sus pasos hasta divisar un claro perfecto para montar su campamento. El miedo surgió en su ser más rápido de lo que hubiera imaginado, y una vocecilla chillaba en su cabeza que se alejara de ahí mientras pudiera, decidió ignorar esto y se metió en sus pensamientos cayendo lentamente rendida en brazos de Morfeo.

La obscuridad reinaba en todo su alrededor, igual o más que incluso en su ser. El llanto nocturno de las cigarras lo acompañaban en aquella noche tan imperturbable como él mismo. Deseaba tanto volver a tener paz, la cual creyó recuperar una vez hubo matado a Itachi Uchiha, su hermano, mas aquella "paz" le fue arrebatada por Madara Uchiha, líder de Akatsuki, él le contó la verdad oculta tras la matanza de su clan, desde ese momento replanteó sus objetivos, fijando se así la destrucción de su antiguo hogar, Konoha.

— Sasuke-san— llamó su atención una silueta fornida con cabellera anaranjada, parándose junto a la gran roca en la que el Uchiha estaba acostado.

— Hmp — musitó el azabache en señal de estarle prestando atención a su subordinado, Juugo.

— Karin y Suigetsu están peleándose de nuevo— informó al líder de Taka — Quieren saber que habitación le tocará a quien y Karin quiere la que está junto a la suya, pero Suigetsu dice que él la quiere porque esa es más grande que las otras dos restantes.

— Dásela a Suigetsu, no quiero que ella me esté molestando — se levantó de la roca y le dio la espalda a su compañero, sin más se alejó del lugar con la intención de estar solo.

Caminaba lentamente por el bosque en busca de un lugar donde entrenar, logrando así divisar un pequeño claro, el manto lunar bañaba el lugar dándole un ápice de tranquilidad.

Ingresó lentamente en el claro divisando al otro lado de este un cuerpo que descansaba, pero con el chakra realmente débil, se acercó a él y se dio cuenta de que era una molesta cabellera rosada. La furia afloró en su ser al ver esa cara, ella era parte de ese lugar, y quería vengarse de ella, al verla tan indefensa no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que hacer que patearla y mirarla fríamente, quería matarla en ese mismo momento.

Ella lo miró durante unos segundos sin percatarse en que tenía abierto su chaleco mostrando gran parte de su busto, él aprovechó el aturdimiento de la kunoichi para detallarla con la mirada, tenía que reconocerlo, verla débil, indefensa, ver su cadera, su busto, su cintura, su cabello largo, el miedo reflejado en sus orbes jades, su rostro que había pasado de ser el de una niñita llorona al de una adolescente muy hermosa, eso, eso fue lo que lo excitó de sobremanera.

La chica despertó aturdida y adolorida, agarró su costado derecho sintiendo que tenía dos costillas rotas y una pequeña hemorragia interna en esa parte, enfocó sus ojos en la silueta que tenía frente a sí, quien había sido la causante de su dolor, veía borroso, producto de la forma en que fue despertada, lentamente las cosas a su alrededor se aclararon, cuando pudo ver de quien se trataba sus pupilas se dilataron de forma descomunal mostrando mucho miedo.

Observó como Sasuke caminó hacia ella y por un acto de inercia retrocedió la misma cantidad de pasos que él se adelantó hacia ella, chocó contra una roca, encerrada, era como ella se encontraba.

Sus piernas temblaban ligeramente, sacó una kunai de su porta-armas y se puso en una postura defensiva, su mente era un caos tremendo, una bruma espesa nublaba su uso de razón haciéndola faltar a una de las principales reglas del shinobi, pues como el reglamento decía no se debe mostrar sentimientos ante el enemigo y ella hacia todo lo contrario flaqueando contra quien había sido declarado uno de los enemigos más peligrosos de su aldea.

— Sa-Sasuke — Tartamudeó mientras este se le acercaba lentamente con una sonrisa ladina. Inconscientemente se aprisionó más contra la roca, pues ella sabía que esa sonrisa no significaba _nada bueno_.

Rogaba mentalmente para que un milagro ocurriera y su hermano del alma apareciera, pero el que Naruto llegara era casi imposible, estaba consciente que en su estado no tenía ni una sola oportunidad contra él. Fue entonces cuando su mayor tortura empezó…


End file.
